fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shine! Shine! Precure!
Shine! Shine! Precure! i'''s a fanseries created by Aijihi . Originally belonging to RozenTemtation , the series was passed on when he left Deviantart. It has been dramatically re-vamped with a completely new plot, villain personalties and goals, and the addition of two more Precures. It is worth noticing that the series is somewhat more mature than a typical series, focusing more on revenge and hatred, as well as occasional blood and attempted murder. Plot Within a world known as Holy Valley, the Dragon Nichibotsu, was defeated and his power split away and hidden from him on Earth by the Nymph, Daphne, at the cost of sealing herself. But now his elite followers, the Shadow Agency, have come to Earth to search for that sealed power. They plan to restore Nichibotsu's power with shattered souls, until he is strong enough to detect where his true strength is sealed away. Then, they plan to conquer Earth. Now, guided by the fairy Sugar, Tomomi must become Cure Sparkle and stop the Shadow Agents and collect Light Shards to unseal Daphne before Nichibotsu, so the dragon may be stopped once and for all. But she only has a chance by finding the three other Pretty Cures; Cure Grace, Cure Flair, and Cure Spirit. Characters Pretty Cures '''Tomomi Takara She is a kind girl who, while not dumb, is somewhat slow, and can have trouble picking up on social cues, and has a very short attention span. Despite this, at 14 she is very responsible, mostly due to her father, Yamato Takara, working at night, and her mother having died at birth. She can be somewhat bratty at times when things don’t go her way, entirely due to her father spoiling her at every given chance. She is very passionate about protecting people, to the point she forgets about the danger she may place herself in. This extends to her enemies to some extent, and thus she does her best to not truly hurt even those who want to kill her. Side Characters Azumi Kotori A relatively smart girl, Azumi is most well-known for her fixation on safety and keeping people happy, making her friendship with Kohaku rather odd. She is known to cry easily, but is a very happy and positive person overall, even with her occasionally rocky relationship with her single mother. Because she physically matured earlier than most girls, she has learned how to ignore people. She is very determined to be a forgiving person, even if it goes against her nature. Kohaku Murusaki A somewhat hyper boy, at the age of 14 he has already be expelled from school due to misconduct. Although a good person at heart, Kohaku almost always thinks the answer to any problem, especially people-problems, involves violence and "knocking some sense into stupid people". No one knows why he acts this way, since his foster parents are a police officer and teacher and have done there very best to stop this behavior. It is only made worse since he is very quick to take offense when his friends are hurt, and will actively target that person in some way. This is an issue, as he names others his friends far too quickly. Holy Valley Inhabitants Mascots Sugar Sugar is rather defensive and atypical when compared to typical fairies. He rarely trusts people, however, he is very brave and cunning, as seen when he managed to steal the Dreamcatcher from Nichibotsu's base with little trouble. He adores Daphne and openly despise Nichibotsu and all his followers. Villains Nichibotsu Being the current Dragon , Nichibotsu was arguably the single strongest monster in Holy Valley to be alive before his power was split from him. Despite this, he is the undisputed leader of several thousand rouge monsters, collectively known as the People of Shadows. He is cold and lacks any empathy for others, but is still discussed fondly and is treated as a messiah due to his ability to make Contracts of Destruction Dokuhebi The first Shadow Agent seen, she is physically and magically the second strongest of the three Agents. She is more than capable of fighting a Pretty Cure directly, however she is very cautious, often overly so, especially against groups. Despite being beautiful, she is far less vain than Katsumi, and is more reserved in demeanor. She holds Nichibotsu in extremely high regard. Katsumi She is the magic-specialist of the three Agents, specializing in water and ice magic. Although her physical abilities are far from lacking, she is not much of a match for a Pretty Cure, and thus fights either from a distance, or with magic to argument her abilities. She is openly vain about her beauty and takes great pleasure in showing off in general. She is very active and somewhat loud, and is very friendly with most everyone. Koumori Despite being the strongest Shadow Agent, he has not been seen for over a decade, and some even think he has died or left the cause. However, Dokuhebi and Katsumi are both sure he is alive and well, even if they refuse to say where and what he is doing. Locations Holy Valley: A country in an alternate world that is home to Sugar, the Shadow Agents, and over half a dozen other species. Comic Chapters Shine! Shine! Precure! is presented in a comic/manga format, instead of as literature. It is black and white, with the cover page being full-color. Its updates come in waves of a page a week for several weeks, before breaks are taken for more pages to be made. The first chapter can be read here. Trivia *SSPC is the only Pretty Cure fanseires told exclusivly through comic format, and not written story format. External Links SSPC Fanart group Category:Shine! Shine! Precure! Category:New Fanseries